Hellboy III Power of Twins & Elves
by MadDoggyClown
Summary: Red & Liz' children are growing up between magical creatures and human society, but what'll happen if an old fiend shows up once again, together with his sister and his anger stronger than ever? - DROPPED.
1. A New Generation Being Born

**I thought that since Hellboy II ended with Liz telling Red that she was expecting twins, well doh two children at a time means twins, I wanted to write a story about their life outside from the BPRD and living a normal life, they'll be at school and simply around real humans, now the question is; will they be accepted by society? Or will people turn their back at them like they did to their father?**

**This chapter is short I know, it was also a pain in the butt to write down, but I've got tons of ideas for future chapter so don't you worry about that n_n**

**Enjoy, R&R please**

* * *

A large and massive fog of cigarsmoke appeared out in the waiting room, on a bench sat Abe doing nervous movements with fingers while his breathing-apparatus which was filled with water had started to continually bubbling. Beside Abe sat Johann, he too was at fault because of all the smoke around, but that was also due to nervousness and he couldn't do anything about it. Though in front of the two extraordinary people, the strangest man was walking around in circles, he had a big Cuban cigar in his mouth and couldn't stand still for a second.

"Red please, sit down for a bit won't you?" Abe pleaded the tall red demon in front of him, he hadn't been calm for hours, it's been almost half a day since Liz had been in the hospital and Red insisted to stay no matter how long it might take. And as loyal friends both Abe and Johann had agreed to stay with him.

Liz was going to give birth soon, but when she told Red that it was time no one had guessed that it would take her 12 hours to make two little babies. This was what made the three men nervous, if something went wrong, if either mother or children didn't make it, anything could've gone wrong! Why else would they still be waiting after so long?

**

Then suddenly they heard a loud scream from inside the room where they kept Liz, this made all three men jump where they were. Red almost bit his cigar in half when he heard the scream, and Johann and Abe was about to fall down from their seat.

No doubt it was Liz' scream at first, but then her scream was followed with two lower screams, babyscreams, this made all three friends relax at once. And in no time a nurse came out of the room.

"You may now see the mother and children" she said with a kind smile as she stepped aside, for Red and his friends to walk into the room.

In the bed laid Liz with a big white cloth in her arms, Red was almost breathless, he had never seen life been created only the other way around since he was used to _take _life. But in his beloved's arms was now lying two small red and pink babies, both with their eyes shut and as calm as newborn babies could be, one of them was asleep while the other was moving a little.

"Liz" Red said in relief as he sat down on a chair next to the bed, he looked at the children, his children, with pride in the eyes, like a father.

"They're gorgeous" he said as he gently touched one of the babies' cheek, this made the baby open its eyes and look up at his father, his eyes yellow as his father's.

"How about we name them Nuada and Nuala?" Red joked, since defeating the elf-prince had been their last mission it was something he couldn't forget that easily.

"Red!" Liz sighed a bit frustrated at his humour.

"Well are they boys or girls?" Johann asked lifting his finger.

"One boy, one girl" Liz said with a slight smile.

"Then how about honourable names?" Abe suggested.

"Like what?" Red felt confused.

"Trevor?" Liz pointed out as she looked at the boy, Trevor had been Professor Broom's first name, and she thought it might've been what Abe meant by _honourable names_.

"Like father?" Red asked almost brightening up at that, and he couldn't help but smile as Liz nodded.

"He sure looks like a Trevor" Johann said as everyone in the room looked down at the now sleeping little boy. He looked mostly like his father, pale red skin, yellow eyes, a few black hairs on his head and two small horns on his forehead.

**

"Then how about the girl?" Red asked, he wasn't very good with names, especially not girl names.

Liz looked down at the girl who was now most definitely awake, she had ice-blue eyes, probably from Liz' part of the family, her hair was black as well but compared to her brother her skin was more pink than red, she would most likely resemble a human the most when they turned older. She didn't have a tail but she had small markings resembling horns on her forehead, though not as visible as on her brother's. They were twins but already from birth they looked so different from each other.

"How about Amelia?" Liz suggested.

"Amelia? Why?" Red asked puzzled.

"From my grandmother" Liz said "she'll have a honourable name as well" this made Red smile and he couldn't agree more.

"That's a lovely name" Johann said as he did something resembling a nod with almost his whole body.

"Fits them perfectly" Abe said.

Red and Liz looked at their friends, then at each other and nodded in agreement "Trevor and Amelia, our beautiful children".

* * *

**Yup first chapter done, and the kids have gotten their names.**

**I've got no answer of why I wanted the girl's name to be Amelia, I just thought it might fit her well ^^ And Trevor is of course from Trevor Broom, Red's father, in memory of him.**

**In future chapters the story might mostly circulate around the daughter Amelia, I won't say why yet you'll have to find out for yourself :3**

**Stay tuned, I'll update soon!**


	2. The Sons of Bethmoora

**We have a timeskip, it's been 9 years since Liz gave birth to Trevor Jr. & Amelia..**

**I won't say anymore about this chapter, you'll have to figure the rest out yourself :3**

**Enjoy, R&R please!**

* * *

"Mommy, won't you read us a story?"

"But it's already past your bedtime kids" Liz sighed as her uncontrollable children once again, pleaded her for a goodnight-story, even though both kids were already 9 years old, neither of them fell tire of hearing yet another story from their parents' exciting life.

"We're not sleepy!" Trevor insisted, his horns had grew a bit as he had aged but not very much, maybe an inch or two, he still had his pale red skin and his black hair had started growing on his head, and as he walked his tail swayed from side to side like a happy kitten's.

"Oh, but you have to" Liz said, though she knew it'd be hard to win this argument now.

"Please mom, just one story?" Amelia started pleading, her red skin colour had fainted a bit since she was born, her hair was tied in two long ponytails, for such a young age her hair had grown a lot, she was still smaller than her brother but not much.

"But sweetie, you've got a nightmare the last time".

"That was because Sammael was scary" Liz's daughter spoke as she tightly hugged her teddy bear.

Liz couldn't help but smile at her daring kids "Okay kids, settle down and I'll tell you a story".

Smiles grew wide on the twins' lips and they made their way towards their sharing bed. Because Amelia was afraid of sleeping alone, Trevor had agreed to share a bed with his sister. He was a very caring big brother, he always looked after his little sister and there was nothing he wouldn't do for her.

"Okay listen now" Liz started, she sat down on a chair next to the bed where her children had sat down with a big red carpet around their bodies. Liz brought a large book with her, on the cover was a seal; it looked like a golden circle with a tree in the middle of it. There were no leafs on the three, only a naked crown was shown.

When Liz opened the book the kids' eyes grew wide, there were pictures in the book, probably centuries old.

**

"_It is said that at the dawn of time, man, beast, and all magical beings lived together under Aeglin, the Father Tree. But man had been created with a hole in his heart, a hole that no possession, power, or knowledge could fill. And in his infinite greed, man dreamed of expanding his dominion over the entire earth. The blood of many an elf, ogre, and goblin was spilled in their war with man, and King Balor, the one-armed king of Elfland, watched the slaughter in dread and despair. But-"_

"Mommy is that king Balor?" Trevor asked as he pointed his finger at a picture in the book, it showed a drawing of a tall man with a long white beard, his skin was almost white and his eyes yellow. He wore a large red coat and his left arm was made out of metal. And on his head was something that looked like a crown, except it resembled a deer's crown more than a real metallic golden crown that most kings wore.

"Yes sweetheart I suppose it is" Liz answered "but quiet now and listen."

"_But one day, the master of the goblin blacksmiths offered to build the king a golden mechanical army, seventy times seventy soldiers, that would never know hunger, and could not be stopped. Prince Nuada begged his father to agree. "Build me this army," the king said. So, a magical crown was forged that would allow those of royal blood to command the Golden Army, if unchallenged. "I am King Balor, leader of the Golden Army. Is there anyone who disputes my right?" And in his throne room, no one challenged his word."_

"He must've had lots of power with that crown" Trevor interrupted again.

"Shush" Liz hushed her son as she continued.

"_So the world was changed, and the next time the humans marched, they felt the earth tremble beneath their feet and saw the sky darken with monstrous shapes. The Golden Army had no remorse, felt no loyalty or pain. And King Balor's heart grew heavy with regret. So he called a truce and divided the crown in three pieces, one for the humans, and two for himself."_

"Why did he get two pieces?" Trevor asked.

This made his sister sigh in annoyance "Because it was his to begin with Trevor" she said.

Liz nodded in agreement and continued once again.

"_In exchange, man would keep to the cities and the magical beings would own the forests. This truce would be honoured by their sons and the sons of their sons until the end of time. But Prince Nuada did not believe in the promises of man. And it is said that he went into exile, vowing to return the day his people needed him most."_

"Poor Prince Nuada" this time it was Amelia's turn to interrupt, she looked at the picture of the elf prince with sympathy in her eyes, somehow she found this creature amusing, his long golden hair and his golden eyes, which looked like they were staring at her, and his pale white skin. He must've been muscular as well she thought.

"Children" Liz said warningly and both children focused on their mother's storytelling once more.

"_So the Golden Army lay dormant, locked inside the Earth, waiting. And there it is to this day, awaiting the day the crown is made whole again. Silent, still and indestructible."_

Liz ended the story and closed the book.

**

"Yeah right" their father walked inside their room, he had a towel around his shoulders which meant he just came from the shower "don't worry kids, those creatures were no big deal, I just gave them a hard knock with the fist-" Hellboy said proudly as his raised his right hand with a smirk "-and pow!" he shouted attacking the air with his fist "They were destroyed with ease" he laughed.

Liz sighed "Don't listen to your father, he's a bad storyteller" she leaned closer to the children, looking at their father in amusement, and kissed them goodnight and stood up.

"Say goodnight to your kids Red, they're going to sleep now" Liz said as she walked out of the room.

"Right" he said and walked over to his kids.

"Is it true daddy?" Trevor said with wide eyes.

"Sure is, son" he grinned and patted his son on the head which made him giggle.

"Then have you met Prince Nuada as well father?" Amelia asked.

"Yeah, a boring fellow, he kidnapped his own sister to collect all 3 pieces of the crown, and then he stabbed me with his spear" Red told them as he pointed to his chest.

This made Amelia's expression change "But didn't he just want to help his people? He wanted to do something good for them, bring them out in the light and remove the enemies on his way" Amelia insisted.

"But the way he did it sweetie, he wanted to destroy mankind to get what he wanted" Red assured her and kissed her forehead "you better go to bed before mommy gets angry."

"But-" Amelia started but her father cut her off.

"No more talking, go to bed kids" Red said and turned off the lights.

"Okay dad" she said as she settled down beside her brother who already had closed his eyes.

**

Red closed the door behind him and went into the living room where Liz was watching television.

"We need to talk babe" he started.

"What's wrong?" she said turning off the TV as Red spoke.

Red sat down beside her with a sigh "I think it might be a bad idea to tell all those stories to the kids, it makes them wonder about the past too much."

"What do you mean?" Liz didn't understand what Red meant at all, she thought the stories would be the best for the children, so they _wouldn't _ask questions about their parents past later.

"Amy asked me about the Prince" Red said and looked rather serious at Liz.

Liz looked at the demon, she was surprised to hear such a grave tone from him and even more surprised was it that their daughter asked about Prince Nuada.

"What did she say?" Liz asked.

"She fell pity for him, saying what he did only was to save his people at all costs."

"Well what is wrong in that? Surely Nuada was an ass when we first met him, but he – somehow – admitted his defeat right?"

"I hope so."

* * *

**What'll happen now that Amelia has taken a liking to the deceased Prince Nuada?**

**Expect to see more to Abraham Sapien in the future, he'll develope a close relationship with Amelia, uhh friendship! owo**


End file.
